Netflix & Chill
by redpenkiller
Summary: Miyuki and Eijun have been going out for a while, but Miyuki never thought about having sex until Kuramochi makes a fifteen dollar bet to have sex by the end of next week. Unsure of how to convince Eijun, he hits him up with the most commonly used trap. "Wanna watch Netflix and chill?"


**I'm sorry, this was so random, but I just had to *laughs ass off***

* * *

"Batter out! Game set!"

The members of the Seido baseball team shouted as they ran around the field, rejoicing in victory. Sawamura Eijun gasped as he stared at his calloused fingers, tears falling from his eyes. "I did it," he said, clenching his fist. "I pitched the final strike and won the game for the team… OSU! OSU! OSU!"

Miyuki Kazuya got up from the home plate and opened his arms, smirking. "Oi, Eijun. Bring it here."

Dropping his mitt, the brunette ran to the bespectacled teen and jumped into his arms, wrapping his legs around his back. "Kazuya, I did it! I did it!"

The catcher shook his head. "Nope; _we_ did it. As a battery." He ruffled Eijun's hair and kissed him on the lips, carrying him to the dugout.

Kuramochi Youichi snickered, downing a bottle of water. "Hyaha! I can't believe you two kissed in front of the entire audience! Now that's what I call guts!"

Eijun blushed, unbuttoning his jersey. "Hey, hey! I deserved it, so you can suck-"

"What was that?"

The first year gulped as the shortstop trapped him in a headlock. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I won't say that again! I promise!"

"You better watch who you're talking to, brat!"

Miyuki sweat-dropped. "Ah, here we go again with this nonsense~"

* * *

Thirty minutes into the bus ride back to Seido, Miyuki smiled as Eijun fell asleep on his shoulder snoring lightly. _'It'd be great if we could stay like this forever, but knowing Eijun he'd probably freak out if I told him this happened.'_ Sensing that someone was staring at him he looked to his left, Kominato Ryosuke humming. "You look like a pervert," he teased.

The catcher rose a brow. "What do you mean?"

The pinkette shrugged, a smug grin dancing on his lips. "Oh, nothing. Just a thought." _'Hehe… he totally wants Sawamura under him. That smile tells it all.'_

Kuramochi shivered. "Ryo-san, put away that aura. You're creeping me out."

"Sure, sure."

Confused, Miyuki went back to admiring Eijun's sleeping face, sighing. _'I wish I could stare at him forever…'_

* * *

 _One week later…_

Kuramochi slowly dipped into the tub, his cheeks red. With Miyuki floating across from him, he couldn't afford to make it obvious that something went down, but it was too late.

The bespectacled teen grinned. "You're fidgeting a lot. You okay?"

"Sh-Shut up! It's none of your business!"

"We're the only ones in here; you can tell me."

The second year's cheeks grew redder, resting his elbow on the edge of the tub. "R-Ryo-san and I j-just had s-sex."

The catcher's glasses fogged up. "Sex, huh? Sounds interesting."

The shortstop repeated that sentence in his head a couple times before understanding what it meant. "Wait a minute," he began. "You mean… you've _never_ had sex before?"

"Now that you mention it, no."

"Y-You're a virgin?!"

"Yep."

The bathhouse was filled with hysterical laughter, Kuramochi holding his stomach in pain. "Hyahaha! I can't… even! God, that was funny! You must be joking! How long have you and Bakamura been dating?!"

Miyuki scratched his head. "About a month."

"But you haven't had sex?! Don't you want it?!"

"Of course I do! What makes you think kissing for only a second, hugging and holding hands is fun?"

Kuramochi swam up to him and smacked him on the back. "That's sad. Here I thought you already destroyed Sawamura. Ryo-san and I had sex within a week of dating and boy… was that a day to remember."

"Kuramochi, too much information."

"Whoops." The green-head got out of the tub and pointed at Miyuki. "Let's make a bet. By the end of this week, you and Bakamura need to have sex."

Miyuki folded his arms. "Alright. How much?"

"Fifteen bucks. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Hyaha! You're gonna have so much work to do!"

* * *

 _Tuesday_

Miyuki sat in his room, finishing up the math problems he had for the night. Algebra wasn't really his forte, but Siri was always there to help him. Closing his book he sighed, staring at the calendar from across the room. "Today's Tuesday, huh? I have until Sunday to win this bet. But how in the hell am I gonna get Eijun to do this? I mean, we're both virgins and he's dense as a rock. He won't get what I'm trying to do…" Trailing off, he gazed at his phone, then to his TV. Going back and forth for a while, a lightbulb went off in his brain.

Chuckling, the bespectacled teen tapped on his Messages app and clicked on Eijun's name and thought for a good minute about what to text before sending it.

 _'Wanna watch Netflix and chill?'_

Waiting for a response, the catcher pounded his fist against his palm confidently. "In twenty minutes, he'll be sucking my dick!"

* * *

Eijun paused his game with Kuramochi when his phone vibrated. He pressed the Home button and looked at the text he received. "It's from Kazuya…"

"What's it say?" Kuramochi asked.

"Wanna watch Netflix and chill."

The shortstop froze. _'Holy shit… I know he did not just say that. Well played, Miyuki.'_ "You should go. It's not everyday you get to be alone with him."

"What about the game?"

"Doesn't matter."

The first year nodded as he texted his boyfriend.

 _'Sure! What should I bring?'_

 _'Just soda and chips.'_

 _'K._ '

Eijun got up and stretched out his arms as he donned his slippers. "This is the first time we'll be watching a movie. I hope I don't fall asleep."

"Use protection," Kuramochi said blatantly. "His attitude might not be the only thing that's rotten."

The brunette cocked his head. "What does that even mean? Kuramochi-senpai, you're weird." Grabbing a few dollars from his bag, he left with his head in the clouds.

The green-head shrugged. "I was trying to look out for him, but apparently he's dumb enough to ignore me. If he catches an STD, don't say I didn't warn him."

* * *

Miyuki logged into his Netflix account as Eijun walked in. "Whoo, it's cold in here."

The bespectacled teen took the bag of snacks and set it down. "I turned on the AC. Do you want me to-"

"No, it's fine. What movie are we watching?"

"The Ring."

The brunette gulped, his heart racing. "As in… the h-horror movie?"

"Yep. What, are you scared? I thought you were braver than that!"

"Sh-Shut up! I'm not a fan of horror, but… since I'm with you… it shouldn't be t-that bad." Eijun blushed, biting his lip.

Miyuki began the movie and sat down on the floor, Eijun sitting inbetween his legs. _'Okay Kazuya,'_ he thought to himself. _'We're in the best position for this to happen, so don't fuck anything up. What do I do first? I can't just touch him: he'll start to freak out. His neck is wide open but if I do it too soon, it'll ruin the point of asking him over in the first place. Damn… there must be a way to lure him-'_

"GAAAAAHH!" Eijun screamed, clinging onto his boyfriend. "Nooooo! It's too gruesome! I can't do this!" Squeezing Miyuki's arm, he looked at him with pleading eyes. "Kazuya… is it okay if we stay like this? I don't wanna feel scared during the-"

Taking it as an opportunity to achieve his goal, the catcher immediately pulled his pitcher closer. _'This is our first time cuddling… God, he smells like Heaven! I could use this!'_ Taking a deep breath, he slowly buried his nose in the crook of the brunette's neck. "You smell g-"

The first year gasped in shock. "Don't do that!" he shouted. "It sends chills up my spine and it really creeps me out!"

The bespectacled teen felt an arrow with a note saying **'Failure'** pierce his heart, a curtain of depression above him. _'WHAT HAVE I DONE?! I JUST WANNA FUCK!'_

 **First Night: FAILURE**

* * *

The next day in class, Kuramochi noticed that Miyuki was completely out of it, mumbling to himself occasionally. "Yo, you seem down as fuck. What happened?"

The catcher laid his head on his desk. "Last night…" he drawled.

The shortstop's eyes lit up. "You mean you and Bakamura? Holy shit, if you smashed, why are you-"

"It didn't work… I was going to kiss his neck when he said it creeped him out…"

"Ouch. That must've hurt a lot. Well, don't just sit there and mope all day; try harder! You gotta work and work until you get what you want! There's still today, tomorrow, Friday and Saturday! You've got plenty of time!"

The bespectacled drew circles on his desk with his finger, sighing. "Wouldn't it get a little suspicious if I keep asking him to come over? What if he gets annoyed and breaks up with me?"

"Hyaha!" Kuramochi laughed. "Details, details. Sawamura's too dense to figure out what you're trying to do and plus, he loves you way too much. I don't see the chance of you two breaking up."

"I usually don't say this, but thanks," Miyuki said. "What approach should I try today?"

"Shh… I've got it all planned out."

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

"Kazuya texted me again," Eijun said. "We're gonna watch another movie."

Kuramochi pushed him outside. "Just go, sheesh! No one needs you here!"

"You're just jealous because you rarely spend time with Harucchi's brother!"

"Get out!" The shortstop grunted before sitting back down. "I wonder how Miyuki deals with–"

 _Ding!_

He glanced at his phone, strangely receiving a text from Ryosuke. _'Let me tear you apart :)'_ He rolled his eyes playfully, running out the door. "I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!"

* * *

 _'This is Night Two,'_ Miyuki thought, sweating profusely. _'We're in the same position as last time, so I can't touch his neck. Perfect. Kuramochi said he had something planned, but nothing's happened yet. What the hell did he do? What the hell am I supposed to do?!'_

Eijun fidgeted uncomfortably, a pout tugging at his lips. He lifted his shirt, exposing his well toned back. "Kazuya, can you scratch my back for me? It's super itchy for some reason."

The bespectacled teen agreed and began to scratch where the brunette pointed at. "Is that good?"

"Go down."

"There?"

"More."

"How about now?"

"Hmm … go down a little more."

The catcher scoffed as he saw that a small bug was crawling on the first year's back. _'Kuramochi, thank you so much! You went so far to put something in his shirt so this could happen! Ah, today's the best day ever! I should let it crawl a bit longer…'_ He slowly moved his fingers down. "Here?"

Eijun moaned in frustration. "No… ah… more…"

 _'Yes, that's right. Keep pleading and writhing for more.'_ "How bad does it itch?"

"A lot! Please, go down! I'll help you!" The pitcher grabbed his hand and guided it downward, almost towards his ass. At this rate, his hand would be on his ass. His ass! A soft, magical place where Miyuki had always dreamed of touching. _'Yes, yes! It's happening!_ '

Distracted by his excitement, he accidentally swiped the bug with his fingertip and Eijun sighed. "Nevermind. The itching stopped." He pulled his shirt back down and continued watching the movie.

Stunned by his self-inflicted failure, the second year banged his head against the wall in disappointment. _'NOOOOOOOOOO! I WAS SO CLOSE!'_

 **Second Night: FAILURE**

* * *

The next day during afternoon practice, Kuramochi's jaw dropped as Miyuki told him the events of the previous night. "What?! Are you kidding me? I went through so much just to find a bug to give you the chance to kiss his back only to hear this shit?! You're destroying my pride here!"

The bespectacled shot him a look. "Quiet down or else they'll hear us! Moving on, I suck. I'll never be able to fuck Eijun now."

"You gotta think of something, man. Whenever Ryo-san invites me to his dorm to "watch a movie", he suddenly starts touching me in random places and that's how things get heated. Maybe you could try that?"

The catcher adjusted his mask and ran to the bullpen. "Let's see!" he shouted.

* * *

After a brief meeting with the coach, the team went their separate ways. Kominato Haruichi turned his head when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Can we watch Netflix?" Furuya Satoru asked.

"And chill?"

"Sure."

The batter blushed. "You know you can simply… ask me, right? You don't have to use that lie."

The raven-head rolled his eyes and began walking to his dorm. "Whatever."

Haruichi chased after him, laughing to himself. "I love how he's shy when he wants to have sex."

Meanwhile, Miyuki hid behind a pole as he watched his beloved Eijun run around the field with his tire. "One day he's going to break something and blame it on either Chris or myself that we didn't warn him enough. What an idiot." Jamming his hands in his pockets, he strolled to the oblivious brunette who didn't notice him at first. Once he heard a startling yell, he tripped over his tire and fell to the ground, coughing. "Mou!" he complained. "Why'd you do that?!"

The bespectacled teen chuckled, extending his hand. "Because I felt like embarrassing you. Got a problem with that?"

The first year pouted, allowing his latter to help him up. "Y-Yes! I was wondering if I could go to your dorm tonight 'cause this awesome movie came out on Netflix today! Can I? Can I?"

The second year initiated his infamous shit-eating grin. "Finally, I'm not the one that has to invite you." _'I have to make a move this time. I can't stall.'_

"Stop teasing me!"

 _30 minutes later_

"What are we watching?" Miyuki questioned, crouching behind Eijun. He read the screen and gasped. "Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary?! It came out on Netflix?! This is going to be amazing!" _'Wait… I'm supposed to be interested in trying to get Eijun under me. If I'm invested in the movie, that won't happen!'_

The brunette turned around. "Kazuya, you okay? You look tense."

"Ah! N-No, I'm fine, really. Uh…" _'Just do it! Do it! Tell him what he's really here for! Do it!_ ' Hyping himself up, he put his game face on and grabbed the pitcher by the wrist. "There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

 _The next day…_

Haruichi dropped his book on the floor, staring at Eijun in confusion. "W-W-What? Can you repeat that?"

Eijun huffed. "What does it mean when someone says 'Netflix and chill?'"

The batter's cheek turned as pink as his hair. _'W-Why would he ask that? It's totally not what you think it is! It's a trap!'_ "Well… is there a reason why you want to know?"

"Yes! Last night when Kazuya and I were chilling, he kept touching me, but I told him to stop. It was _so_ awkward! What do you think he's trying to do?"

Haruichi buried his head in his hands, his shoulders slumping. "First of all, listen very carefully." _'No, no. Someone stop me.'_

The brunette scribbled in his notepad. "Mhm."

"Netflix and chill has two meanings. The first one is that you and someone else just want to hang out while watching Netflix."

"Isn't that what it means?"

"No!" _'Considering Miyuki-senpai's antics, it's definitely not that.'_ "The second meaning defines Netflix and chill as a trap. Since you and Miyuki-senpai are dating, he's hinting that he wants to do something more… intimate."

Eijun rose a brow. "Imitate? When you copy someone? Why would he want to copy me?"

"Eijun-kun, I said _intimate_ , not _imitate_." _'I'm blushing too hard… someone please save me! I can't handle this!'_

Suddenly, Tetsuya Yuki and Isashiki Jun appeared before the duo in the hallway. "What are you talking about?" Tetsu asked, slightly curious as to why Eijun was holding a notepad.

The pitcher beamed. "Ah, Leader-san, Spitz-senpai!"

"Who are you callin' a Spitz?!" Jun argued, gnashing his teeth.

"Harucchi was going to tell me what Netflix and chill meant."

The third years let the sentence sink in before sweat-dropping. Jun was speechless, pointing at the both of them. "W-Whatever you do, Sawamura, _don't_ fall for it! That's _exactly_ how I lost my virginity to Tetsu!"

"What does virginity have to do with watching a movie? Besides, Kazuya and I have been doing it for a while now."

The captain froze. "Judging by your… mentality, I thought you'd be able to engage in such intimate activities during your second year, but it looks like I was wrong." _'What a shame. The young ones are being exposed to bodily functions so quickly. I must do a better job as a captain…'_

Jun freaked out as a burning aura escaped from his companion. "Oi, Tetsu! Something crazy is radiating from you!"

Haruichi slowly walked away, sighing. "Thank God the senpai didn't elaborate or else something bad would've happened…"

* * *

Kuramochi screamed as he opened the door to his room, surprised at the scene of his kohai sitting at a desk. "S-Sawamura, are you okay? Are you sick?!"

The brunette felt his forehead, shaking his head. "Nope. All good here."

"Then w-why are you sitting there?"

"I'm trying to find out what Netflix and chill means."

The shortstop played with his lips, searching for something reasonable to say. "Miyuki's been doing that for a while now, right?"

"Yeah, but then he started touching me and it's getting to me. Now I'm not sure if watching a movie is all we're supposed to be doing. Ah, I'm so confused! My head hurts! I need to stop thinking about this!"

The green-head facepalmed. "I knew it! No wonder that jerk wasn't getting anywhere! He never actually told you what it means!"

The pitcher scrolled through his texts. "Oh, Kazuya said he's coming over in a few minutes."

"So?"

"That means you gotta go!" Remembering one of the wrestling moves his roommate taught him, he got up, stepped back and drop-kicked him outside. "Haha, see you later!"

Kuramochi growled, cracking his knuckles. "That was a pretty nice drop-kick, if I do say so myself. Bastard had the guts to test it on me."

* * *

Miyuki gulped as he sat down next to Eijun on the bed. _'This is the last straw. Today's the last day to mess around and I have to do this. Here goes_ _nothing.'_ Just as he was about to open his mouth, Eijun obliviously cut him off. "Ne, Kazuya. Something's been bothering me for a while and I think it's time that I ask you."

"Go ahead."

"What does it mean when a boy says, _'Let's watch Netflix and chill?'_ I tried asking Harucchi and he said it had two meanings, Spitz-senpai said that's how he lost his virginity to Leader-san, but I don't understand! Help me, please!"

The bespectacled teen leaned forward, their noses bumping. "It means this." He caressed the brunette's cheek before planting a tender kiss on his lips and pulled away.

"That's it?" Eijun asked. "A kiss? Really?"

Miyuki grabbed the latter's shoulders and pressed their lips together again, but with a bit more pressure. He felt the first year jolt as he forced his mouth open with his tongue, exploring the wet cave. Eijun, on the other hand, was mindblown. _'What?! He's kissing me… like this?! What do I do?! I've never experienced this before… Kazuya hasn't dated anyone except me so this must be his first time too…'_ Nothing else in mind, he slowly gave in and reciprocated the kiss, his chest exploding with fuzzy feelings.

The catcher tilted the younger teen's head and and sucked on his neck, earning a soft moan and a breathless, "K-Kazuya…" Taking things up a notch, his hand found its way inside Eijun's shirt and he softy pinched his nipple, nervous as to what response he would get.

Eijun tensed and held his hand, whimpering. "Kazuya, stop. I… I was planning on keeping my innocence until… I was older, but…"

 _'So it's a no, huh? I should-'_

"But if it's you… then I d-don't mind."

That was music to the second year's ears. He pinned his boyfriend to the bed and made a trail of kisses from his collarbone to the waistband of his boxers. "What do we have here?" he mused. "Looks like your excitement is rapidly growing, ne?"

"Sh-Shut up! So are you!"

After a few more minutes of foreplay, they removed their clothes and Miyuki searched for a bottle of lube. "Kuramochi might have some around here… found it." Climbing down from the shortstop's bed, he opened the bottle and placed the brunette on his stomach. "Relax," he said. "It's going to make this much easier." He slicked a finger with lube and carefully slid it into Eijun's entrance, immediately making him yelp. "Try to bear with me. I'm a virgin too, so I don't know if I'm doing this right." Stretching him to a point where he wasn't as tight, Miyuki grabbed Eijun's hips and inserted his cock, a low growl escaping his lips. "Damn… it's still tight in here."

The first year adjusted to his size and moaned, "Go, Kazuya~"

"I'm going to destroy you."

 _15 minutes later…_

Kuramochi was returning to his room when he saw Miyuki sitting next to the door. Walking up to him, he rose a brow. "Would you mind explaining why you're just sitting out here? Wait, are you crying?!"

The bespectacled teen refused to wipe his tears and sulked, his eyes dancing around. "Eijun and I had sex…"

"You had that much pleasure that it made you cry? Shit, I owe you 15 bucks now. Let me get my-"

"No… it's fine. You don't understand. I'm a total failure."

"You're not making any sense. What happened; pull out game too weak?"

The catcher sighed, hiding his face in his hands in shame. "I ruined my chances with Eijun. The second I slid inside him, it was fine. But after two thrusts… I came."

Kuramochi was at a crossroads. Should he laugh his ass off, or console his friend? Well, that was solved in a jiffy. "Hyahaha! Are you _serious_?! I waited _this_ long and this is what you do?! I'm dead! I thought you were going to rock his world or something, but hell no! Miyuki, I had high expectations considering the fact that your friend downstairs is pretty big! I know I shouldn't be laughing, but damn!"

Miyuki stood, leaning on the wall for support. "He broke my heart," he whispered. "These were his exact words."

 _Eijun blinked in confusion as Miyuki suddenly released his seed. "Wait… was that it? You're done already? I expected more from you, Kazuya. What the hell was that? I knew I should've kept my virginity until I was older. Don't worry, I'm not mad or anything. Just… disappointed."_

Miyuki sauntered to his dorm, staggering along the way. "He said he wasn't mad, but I have a strong feeling that it's going to be super awkward between us tomorrow."

The shortstop's grin faded. "I'll be nice to you this time and forget the bet. I won't tell anyone either." ' _Maybe I should tell Ryo-san since… nah, he'll make it even worse.'_ "Cheer up, dude. Bakamura can't be mad at you forever." Stepping into his room, he regretted his previous sentence.

Eijun was sobbing loudly on the floor, clutching a pillow to his chest. "Kazuya, why did you do this to me?! I gave up my virginity for you, and you just… killed it! I thought this was going to be the night that I turn into a fully-fledged male! Oh, Kuramochi-senpai…"

The green-head sat in front of the TV, setting up his gaming system. "You can't blame him, honestly. Miyuki was a virgin."

"It's my boyfriend we're talking about! The one that can do anything! I can't believe this is happening! Geez, I may be stupid, but if I was on top I would've gave it my all. I had to jerk off after that."

"So you're mad at him?"

"Yes!"

"Will you talk to him about it?"

"When I feel like it."

"As in…"

"Never."

"Oi! You can't call off the relationship because he didn't satisfy your needs in bed! All virgins sucked at their first time… Now that I think about it… Tetsu-san, Ryo-san, Tanba-san, Miyauchi… even Furuya mastered their first time. I guess it's just Miyuki."

The brunette shot up, his eyes red and puffy. "See! I told you! That's embarrassing! I still love him, but talking to each other will be weird."

"You said you weren't going to talk to him."

"I won't! Mou!"

Kuramochi plugged in his controller. "Wanna play some 2k to take your mind off of it?"

"Fine, why not?"

 _The next day - Saturday_

The entire baseball team could tell that the vibe between Eijun and Miyuki was unusual. They barely made eye contact, Eijun didn't listen to Miyuki's calls and they rarely spoke. Haruichi was the first to notice. "Satoru, what do you think happened? This is really strange."

Furuya shrugged. "Beats me. It never happened to us before."

Ryosuke stood behind Kuramochi, a sneer on his face. "Youichi," he said. "You and Sawamura room together, so would you mind filling us in on the details? Everyone is curious."

Kuramochi gulped, racking his brain for an excuse. "I'm n-not sure. Nothing was wrong last night–"

"Liar." The third year stepped closer, a deadly aura surrounding him. "You're stuttering. Youichi, tell the truth."

"For real though. Ryo-san, you don't trust me?"

"At this moment, not a bit."

"Come on!"

"Spill it."

"I said I don't–"

"AHHH, I'VE HAD ENOUGH! DON'T TOUCH ME!" a voice erupted. The first string looked over to the bullpen where Eijun was extremely pissed and Miyuki had a desperate expression. "I don't want to talk to you!" the pitcher shouted, crossing his arms.

The catcher held up his mitt. "Quiet down!"

"No! Why should I quiet down?! Especially after what happened yesterday?!"

"You said you weren't mad at me!"

"I lied!"

"At least lower your voice!"

"No! After all that foreplay and making out, you put your dick inside me–"

"Eijun, shh!"

"Shut up! I'm not done yet! As I was saying, I was ready to be teared apart, but your virgin self only pumped two times-" He demonstrated with his hips, putting his mitt in front of his crotch- "And came! Like, seriously?! I didn't give up my virginity for that!"

Miyuki grabbed him by the arm. "Hey! We were both virgins, so what did you expect me to do? You would've came quickly even if I did last longer!"

"That doesn't matter! The one that fucks is supposed to last longer!"

"Who ever told you that?!"

"I just know; isn't it obvious? No wonder Spitz-senpai said not to fall for the Netflix and chill trap! He was preparing me for that disaster!"

Tetsu put a hand on Jun's shoulder. "I see you've learned your lesson."

Jun rolled his eyes. "Don't mention it. Besides, those two are exposing themselves during the middle of practice. Should we stop them?"

"Let's enjoy the show," Ryosuke said. "We might learn things about them."

 _'If I learn more about them, I'll be able to do a better job as a captain,'_ Tetsu thought. _'This is good. So far, Miyuki's performance in bed is atrocious.'_

Meanwhile, outside the gates of the baseball field, Chris sighed, facepalming. "If I hadn't fallen in love with Tanba, I would've asked Sawamura out, but he was two years too late. Now he isn't happy with Miyuki. I feel so bad for him…" He walked away, shaking his head.

Back in the bullpen the couple continued arguing, accidentally revealing the secrets of their so-called sex life. "All the senpai had a successful first time except you!" Eijun yelled. Miyuki frowned. "So? We're different people!"

"You're the star of Seido! Outshining others is your job!"

"Outshining is a big word; where'd you learn that?"

"I'm not that stupid!"

"If so, then you should be able to realize that last night wasn't a big deal!"

"It was! I never had a dick inside my ass before!"

"You're making it sound like I'm the one who wasn't a virgin!"

"Well, were you?!"

"Not anymore! We fucked already!"

"Barely! I didn't feel a thing!"

"So you're saying my dick is small?!"

Uncharacteristically, Kawakami stifled a laugh, drawing the attention of the guys around him. "W-What? That wasn't funny?"

Kuramochi snickered. "Hyahaha! Now that's what I call a sense of humor, Nori."

Kanemaru gaped. "S-Someone should stop them before things get out of hand." Tojo nodded. "Totally." He blinked, staring at the approaching figure a few feet away. "Wait… the coach is coming!"

Tetsu, Jun, Kuramochi, Tanba, Masuko, Kawakami, Furuya and Haruichi tried to warn the feuding couple, but it was pointless. "Psst! Guys, shut up! Kataoka's coming! Stop arguing!"

It was too late. Kataoka was already standing in front of the pitcher and catcher, his eyes closed. "Would you two mind-"

"Kazuya, I can't believe you!" Eijun retorted. "You're saying that my insides are too good for you?!"

"Stop inferring nonsense!" Miyuki shouted. "Did I say that?!"

"I'm imitating it!"

"You can't even say implying right, you _idiot_!"

"Are you calling me stupid?!"

"You obviously are! Geez, you're taking this too far! Let's try again tonight!"

"Never! I hated jerking off after you failed and I'm not in the mood to do it again!"

"How do you know I'm going to suck?!"

"I can tell!"

"You know what? I should've never asked you out. We're breaking up."

"Fine! See if I care, loser catcher!" Just as they were about to part ways, Kataoka grabbed their collars, shocking the both of them. "Miyuki, Sawamura. It would benefit the team if you kept your privacy… _private_."

The brunette whined. "B-Boss! It's Miyuki's fault!"

 _'There's no point in fighting,'_ the bespectacled teen thought.

A vein popped on Kataoka's forehead. "Enough. Promise to not do this again and I won't punish you. We have a game next week. Is that clear?" _'I'm seriously getting too old for this.'_

The two players nodded reluctantly. "Yes, coach."

Once the older male disappeared, the battery, in a low voice, continued fighting.

"They need help," the team said, returning back to practice.

* * *

Lunch wasn't an exception. Everyone evaded Eijun and Miyuki as the two occupied one table, cursing each other out with searing eye contact.

"It's not safe to even be around them," Masuko whispered, opening another cup of pudding. Furuya nodded. "This is worse than I expected." _'Yet again… this may be the gateway to becoming the ace if Sawamura and Miyuki-senpai don't communicate anymore.'_

"Kominato," Kuramochi said, "Where are you going?"

The pinkette stood and pushed in his chair, "I'm going to try to stop them."

"I wouldn't recommend that," Kawakami muttered.

Walking over to the table in the middle of the cafeteria, the pinkette cleared his throat. "Miyuki-senpai, Eijun-kun, please think about this. Everyone makes mistakes-"

The brunette slammed his chopsticks on the table, glaring at his friend. "Harucchi… that wannabe catcher that's sitting in front me did that on purpose. It's better if you… stay out of this."

With that he stormed out the cafeteria, leaving Miyuki with a bitter look on his face. _'Idiot.'_

The batter turned red. "S-Sorry if I made things worse. I was just trying to help."

The catcher slumped in his chair. "It's alright. I don't care. We broke up so he's none of my concern."

* * *

 _The next week…_

Seido had lost their game. It was pouring hard, and thunder was beginning to strike. It was going so well. They were up by two runs, Haruichi had gotten a hit to left field, Kuramochi and Ryosuke made it to home base, and Kawakami held the other team down for three innings. But when it was time for the battery to switch, everything changed. Miyuki and Eijun had lost their touch. Four walks, ignored sign plays, tense shoulders, and all the batters on the opposite team had gotten a hit off of Eijun. It was depressing, but silly. All because of a failed sexual intercourse.

Miyuki and Eijun stood with their heads low as Kataoka berated them.

"I don't know what's wrong with you two," he said sternly. "But I'm not having this foolishness in my team. I usually don't blame members for the outcome of a game, but this time it is very obvious as to why we lost this time. You both better, and I repeat, _better_ fix your attitudes before you get lowered to the second string. Do you hear me?

The battery hesitated to respond.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"…Yes, sir."

"Unbelievable. How _dare_ you two bring the team down. Go cool off."

* * *

"What did the coach say?" Kuramochi asked as soon as Eijun walked in. The brunette laid on his bed and buried his face in a pillow. "He said if we don't get our act together, we're going to the second string."

"Crazy. We can't afford to lose you guys due to some-"

"But it wasn't my fault! All Kazuya did was hold out his mitt! He didn't tell me what pitches to throw!"

The green-head paused his game. "You just called him Kazuya."

"What? O-Oh…"

"Look at me."

The pitcher slowly removed the pillow from his face. "Yeah?"

The shortstop rubbed his chin, "Do you still love Miyuki?"

"Hell no! Not anymore… maybe… a little… a teeny tiny bit… I DON'T KNOW! MOU! Everyday, I think about him and his stupid face and stupid attitude and… AHH!"

Kuramochi flicked his forehead teasingly, grinning. "If you love him so much, you should try to set things right. Everyone's getting tired of this."

"B-B-But I can't! I mean… we already broke up and I doubt he still has feelings for me! I'm the one that put all the blame on him for not fucking me!"

 _'Eh? That's all your concerned about?'_ "I'm just saying. But if you get lowered to the second string, you'll be finding my foot up your ass in your sleep!"

"GAAAH!"

* * *

Haruichi sighed as he placed his head on Furuya's bare chest. "Satoru, what should I do? I can't let my bestfriend carry on like this."

The raven-head played with the pinkette's locks, pulling him closer. "I'm not sure. If they want to act like babies, that's up to them. Why do you care so much anyway?"

The batter smiled. "Because… I wouldn't want that to happen to us. I love you."

The pitcher silently gasped at his boyfriend's confession. Of course they exchanged the same words in the past, but this is one was full of sincerity and affection. He kissed him on the cheek, "I love you, too."

"I think I have a plan to get them back together."

 _12:37 am_

Eijun groaned as he woke up to a text from Haruichi.

 _'Wait for me in the meeting room'- Harucchi_

The brunette rubbed his eyes, attempting to adjust them to the darkness. "Really?" he mumbled. "What does he want from me?" Pulling on a shirt he staggered to the door and sneaked outside, afraid of what might happen if Kuramochi caught him sneaking out at this time.

Thirty minutes later, Miyuki received a text from Furuya.

 _'Wait for me in the meeting room.'_

The bespectacled teen rose a brow. "Ha? When did he get my number? Whatever; he probably just wants me to catch his balls… I mean pitches. I _totally_ meant pitches." He turned back to his work, rolling his eyes. "I can do it in the morning." Searching for his grey beanie, he fixed it on his head and headed out.

15 minutes before that, Eijun arrived at the meeting room. He opened the door and tried to turn on the lights, but they wouldn't work. "That's strange," he said. "Guess I'll just have to stay in the dark then." Sitting at the table closest to the door he thought of the reasons why Haruichi would want to see him so late at night. But nothing popped up.

15 minutes passed and still no Haruichi. The brunette stared at the clock. "Maybe I was seeing things-"

Suddenly, the door opened. Miyuki walked in. "Furuya-" He paused, noticing that his ex was sitting right before his eyes. He frowned. _'Did Furuya trick me?'_

From the shadows, Haruichi pushed the bespectacled teen inside and locked the door. "You two aren't getting out until you fix your problems! Goodnight!"

"Yeah," Furuya chimed in.

Now there was no way out.

Miyuki sighed in disbelief and sat across from Eijun, ignoring him. He placed his hand on his chin, looking at the wall. _'Why the hell is he here?'_

An long, uncomfortable silence filled the room save for the hushed ticking of the analog clock on the opposite wall. Streaks of moonlight entered through the door, providing enough light for them to see. Eijun bit his lip, his bangs shadowing his face. _'He's right in front of me,'_ he thought over and over again. Yet the fear in his heart held him back. Miyuki could do anything to him. He knew he had to step up, but it was practically impossible. They broke up and barely talked to each other. Starting a conversation would make it worse. The brunette banged his head on the table, frustrated. _'What's wrong with me? Just do it! Just say you're sorry! But that's too straightforward… Kazuya should take the lead since he's older than me! Wait, what if he's not interested in me anymore? That's the main question…'_ Thinking back to what Kuramochi said earlier, he clenched his fists and sat up. "Kazuya-"

"Shut up," Miyuki responded. "Don't talk to me."

Alright, that was the last straw.

Eijun slammed his fists on the table. "This is _exactly_ what I'm talking about! You don't even let me speak!"

"It's too early in the morning for this screaming; shut up. I didn't come here for you."

"No, I won't shut up until you listen to what I have to say! I didn't come here for you either but now we're stuck here!"

"You're going to wake the others."

"Does it look like I care?! Ever since last week, we've been fighting nonstop and we don't even talk anymore! How do you think that makes me feel?!"

"Scared because you might get degraded to the second string?"

"Why did you single yourself out?"

The catcher stared at him dead in the eyes, " _You're_ the problem here. I'm not."

"What do you mean?! We're _both_ at fault!"

"Who's the individual that proceeded to take our small dilemma to a level that was unnecessary?"

Eijun gritted his teeth. "Don't use big words on me like that! You _know_ I'm not that smart!"

"Which is precisely the reason why we broke up. It's your fault."

"Stop invading the question and fight back! I want to argue!"

Miyuki shook his head. "You mean _evading_."

"Whatever! You know what I meant!"

"You're the only one yelling."

"Stop being smart! I didn't ask for that!"

"I didn't ask to fall in love with you either!"

Eijun gasped at the heartbreaking remark. He lowered his head, his eyes beginning to fill with tears. So Miyuki really didn't care after all. It was pointless to keep fighting. The second year was far from his reach. He'd moved on so fast. He felt a swarm of negative emotions flowing through him and he finally broke down, sobs and sniffs escaping.

Miyuki sat back in his chair, tapping his index finger on his elbow. "So you're just going to give up? I thought you were stronger than that. All bark and no bite."

"What's the point… of fighting for something… you know won't even care? It's useless… I'm such a failure… You don't care, so why should I?"

"Idiot. Who said I didn't care?"

"Y-You're the one that broke up with me… why are you lying? I bet you lied… during our entire relationship."

The catcher stood, sucking his teeth. "Baka! This is what _I'm_ talking about! You always exaggerate for no reason and that's why we misunderstood each other! But you wouldn't let me talk some sense into that small brain of yours! We could've gotten over this in a minute if it wasn't for your ignorant behavior! You think you know everything about how the human body works when you don't know _shit_! I did care, but you wouldn't listen to me! What did you want me to do? Smack you?"

"I guess I'm the one who's mostly at fault… right? I'm stupid, I don't know anything; I always assume things that aren't true… It makes sense." _'Why am I so scared? All I have to do is say sorry! Just say sorry and forgive him!'_

"What are you getting at? If there's something you need to tell me–" He froze, feeling arms wrap around his waist from behind. The first year pressed his head against his back, sniffling. "Kazuya… I'm sorry. I was selfish. I only thought about myself. I had high expectations even though I knew our first time wouldn't turn out perfect. I was stupid. I caused all of this for no reason. That's what I wanted to tell you. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Another moment of silence passed by. The only sounds that could be heard were the brunette's continuous cries and the ticking of the clock.

"It got super quiet in there," Furuya noticed from outside. He looked to his right, seeing Haruichi fighting the consistent lull of sleep. "You can go back if you're tired."

"No… I'm not… sleepy," the pinkette mumbled, his head lolling to the side."

"If you say so." _'I wonder what's going on inside there.'_

Meanwhile, Miyuki sighed, smirking. "That's more like it." He broke free from Eijun's hold and pushed him against the wall.

The brunette panicked. He was cornered, the catcher's body preventing him from being able to move. What was going to happen? A herd of insults? Another outright rejection? A worthless argument?

"Look at me," the bespectacled teen said softly.

That caught the latter by surprise. He hadn't expected that tone from the older male. It was uncharacteristic. Bizarre. He'd never heard such a voice in his entire life, and it came from the infamous Miyuki Kazuya. The one who always spoke in a tone that made others hate him. It blew his mind; paralyzing him. _'W-What did he… just say?'_

Realizing that Eijun was unresponsive, Miyuki lifted his chin with his index finger and examined his face. Hurt eyes and tear stains being washed away by fresh tears. It was a face the second year never wanted to see. He had partially caused it, and now he felt a pang of guilt enter him. Instead of stopping their first fight in the bullpen, he fed into Eijun's rage and got carried away. He was the one who had blindly initiated the break up and caused this mess. What was he thinking? This was stupid. He should have been more mature about the situation, but he couldn't handle the way the first year was insulting him in front of everyone. It was his job to bring others down without knowing it, and that day he had a taste of his own medicine. It left a bitter taste in his mouth to know that he was acting childish and ignorant, but his pride would never let him admit it. He cast his boyfriend away and didn't even think about the consequences. For the first time, the almighty Miyuki Kazuya was not the victor. He stared at the teen before him in pity, and took a deep breath. "Eijun… I'm a stupid person, aren't I? I couldn't prevent a pointless fight. I let you mouth me off while I had the audacity to feed into it… that's not like me. I took it so seriously because I hate when people point out my flaws. I even broke up with you and you agreed… why? Weren't you heartbroken when I said that? Anyway, you had the right to put the blame on me. It was my fault. I didn't please you in bed; I should've done more research, but I was too excited. I couldn't wait to have my hands all over you. I still can't believe we fought over something so stupid. It made no sense to ignore each other and cost the team a loss. I was just so frustrated with you blurting out our secrets. I apologize."

Eijun swallowed hard. "I'm… I'M VERY SORRY FOR BEING STUPID! I WAS UNABLE TO KEEP A SECRET AND I MADE YOU ANGRY! I NOW REALIZE THAT BOTH OF US ARE TO BLAME BECAUSE WE REFUSED TO TALK IT OUT AND INSTEAD WE ACTED LIKE BABIES! I'M VERY SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I AM VERY SORRY! KURAMOCHI-SENPAI TOLD ME TO SET THINGS RIGHT, BUT WHEN YOU TOLD ME TO SHUT UP IT REALLY HURT ME! I WAS SCARED THAT YOU DIDN'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME SO WHEN YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T ASK TO BE IN LOVE WITH ME… I… I…" Another batch of hot tears fell from his eyes, accompanied by a series of sobs.

The bespectacled teen huffed. "Stop crying now. There's nothing to cry about."

"They keep coming… I can't stop."

The catcher trapped him in an embrace, squeezing his cheek against the brunette's. "Don't cry," he whispered into his ear. "I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere; I promise. I left because I was being immature. But now everything's fine. Whenever you need me, just call my name. I'll be there before anyone else. Let's start over, from the beginning. Please."

The southpaw's grip on the latter's shirt tightened as he cried even harder, nodding. "Thank Goodness… I was afraid you completely gave up on me. I'm glad to have someone like you, Kazuya. Let's promise to never fight over sex again, ne?"

"Sure."

They remained in the same position for a good amount of time until they pulled away. Absentmindedly, their gazes fell onto the other's lips. Miyuki made the first move, stepping closer. "What are you staring at?" he teased. The brunette didn't respond, strangely captivated by the pair of flesh in front of him. The second year smirked and grabbed his jaw. "Is there a reason why you're just staring at my lips? Are they that interesting to you?"

The first year blushed, closing his eyes. "You were staring at mine too; s-so what? What are you going to do about it?"

"Hmm… this." Miyuki lightly brushed their lips together and grinned as the younger teen pouted. "What's wrong?"

"Stop teasing me and just kiss me."

The bespectacled teen hesitated to do so as he whispered sweet nothings onto his lips, pulling his body even closer. At last, he gave in to Eijun's persistent whining and pressed their lips at an excruciating slow pace. It was enough for the southpaw pitcher to notice almost everything. The prickle of Miyuki's slightly chapped lips against his, the warmth that filled him from head to toe, Miyuki indulging in the salty taste of his tears, his tense shoulders loosening, Miyuki thumbing his cheeks repeatedly. It was a plain kiss without tongue or teeth, but it was Heaven for him. He wanted this feeling to last forever, but it had to be cut short. He quickly backed up and yawned.

The catcher laughed. "I forgot it was still midnight." He yawned also, stretching. "I guess we should head back."

"But the door's locked."

"Kominato! Furuya! Can you guys open the door now?! We made up!"

No response.

The first year growled. "They probably ditched us! I knew Harucchi couldn't possibly be that innocent-" He trailed off, another yawn escaping his mouth. "Let's sleep here for the night." He sank to the floor and leaned against the wall, his eyelids drooping dangerously. "Sit next to me…"

Miyuki rolled his eyes. "As if." He got on his knees, straightened his body in a vertical position and laid his head on the brunette's lap.

The younger teen turned red, stuttering. "Ehhhhh?! W-What are you trying t-to do?! You're too close to my crotch!"

The catcher rubbed his inner thigh. "Shh… it's warm, snug, comfortable, smells good and I have a perfect view of your little _friend_ so let me sleep here." _'Damn, I just want to bury my head between his legs! HE'S SO WARM! WHAT IS THIS FEELING?'_

Calming down, the pitcher stared at the peaceful teen who was beginning to fall asleep. Smiling, he removed his glasses and hat and set them aside. "He looks like a kitten," he said, petting the second year's hair soothingly. "How could I ever hate his handsome, cute, cocky, attractive, hot self?"

"Thanks for… compliment…"

"YOU HEARD NOTHING! I WAS TALKING ABOUT MYSELF! GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!"

* * *

 _Morning…_

Distressed, Haruichi and Furuya jogged to the meeting room before practice began. "I can't believe we fell asleep and forgot about them!" Haruichi said frantically.

 _'More like you fell asleep and then I had to carry you back to my dorm,'_ Furuya mused.

The pinkette unlocked the door to the meeting room, panting. "Guys, I'm sorry about– oh…" He turned florid as he saw Eijun and Miyuki in the cutest sleeping position ever, the bespectacled teen curled up on his lap.

The raven-head's eyes twinkled. "We need to try that sometime. I have a feeling your lap would be a great thing to sleep on."

 _'Ehhhhh…'_ "We should wake them up before we're all late to practice." He shuffled over to the couple and lightly shook Eijun's shoulder, "Eijun-kun, it's time to wake up. Eijun-kun! Come on… Miyuki-senpai is cheating on you!"

The brunette's eyes snapped open and he forcefully pushed Miyuki off of him, his head smacking against the ground. "What?! Are you kidding me?!"

The catcher sucked his teeth, his mind still wandering in the land of dreams. "What the hell was that for?!"

"We just got back together a few hours ago and now you're cheating on me?!"

"Ha? I never-" He looked at Haruichi shaking his head and then he sighed. "Eijun, he lied."

The pitcher pouted. "Oh. Well, it's always good to make sure!"

"We're going to be late for practice," Furuya said impatiently. He took the pinkette's hand and ran out. Haruichi rose a brow. "That was unexpected. I thought he was going to kill me for locking him inside-"

"AHH, HARUCCHI! GET BACK HERE! YOU THOUGHT I FORGOT ABOUT YOU TRAPPING US INSIDE?!"

The shorter teen sweat-dropped, running for his life as the southpaw sped after him. "I spoke too soon! Wah! Eijun-kun, I'm sorry! I can explain!"

 _'It's too early in the morning for this,'_ Miyuki and Furuya thought.

* * *

 **Omake**

Kuramochi woke up from his slumber with the urge to use the bathroom. "Man, I didn't even drink a lot of water." Pulling on a shirt, he climbed down from his bed. "Ah," he remarked, looking at Eijun's bed. "Where did he go? Probably running around." He took his phone, opened the door and left.

Heading to the bathroom, he stopped whistling as he heard several noises coming from his right. He turned his head, "The meeting room?" he questioned. Curious, he walked to the source of the noise and peeked through the window. He couldn't see much due to the lack of light, but it was enough to make him grin. "Holy shit!" He reached for his phone and snapped several pictures of Miyuki on Eijun's lap and ran away. "Looks like they made up. Let's have some fun with these."

The next day after afternoon practice, everyone sat in the cafeteria, normally eating their lunch. Until all of the first and second string members (except Miyuki) received a text from their Kik group chat. _'Kuramochi?'_ they thought, pressing their screens. Their eyes widened as they zoomed in and viewed the pictures sent to them. They stared at Miyuki.

"Did I do something?" the bespectacled teen asked. "Why are you all looking at me? I know I'm handsome, but I have Eijun. It's a shame he's not here right now."

Kanemaru showed him his phone. "I never knew you were the uke in the relationship."

The catcher's jaw dropped and soup dripped from the corner of his mouth. "Oh, _hell_ no." He turned around, and Kuramochi was already dashing towards the door. "You _bastard_!"

The shortstop cackled as the latter tackled him to the ground. "Hyaha! It was a scene I _just_ couldn't pass up on!"

"Ara," Ryosuke said randomly. "Youichi, I know for a _fact_ you're not talking."

"Ryo-san, no! Don't tell them my secret!"

"I love it when you strip naked, wear a bonnet, and curl up on my lap like a baby. Especially when you suck on a pacifier; that _really_ turns me on. But of course, no one needs to know that." He smiled and sat back down like it was nothing.

Kuramochi's face was unbearably red as everyone laughed at him. "Don't laugh at me! It's not funny! And get off of me!"

Miyuki held his stomach as he laughed uncontrollably. "You dress up like a baby for Ryo-san?! Damn, I thought you were tougher than that!"

"Shut up! Ryo-san, how could you do this to me?!"

The third year shrugged. "I figured you'd need to learn how to mind your business since you obviously stick your nose in other's. Besides, it's not like I'm the one who wants to get freaky at night and get fucked by me _and_ a sex toy. But of course, no one needs to know that."

"RYO-SAN, STOP!"

"Ah, the perks of Netflix and chill are wonderful. Don't try this at home kids."

* * *

 **Alright, I gotta admit, this was a LOT longer than I expected. My Abandoned feels slipped in at the wrong time *laughs sheepishly* Speaking of Abandoned, Season 2 will be coming out later this month along with another monthly one-shot, so be on the lookout for that. As usual, tell me what you thought and peace! PS: I was supposed to post this yesterday, but then Fanfiction decided to act like a bitch *sighs***


End file.
